1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for anchoring surgical suture to bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to arthroscopic apparatus and methods for anchoring suture to bone using a suture anchor having suture molded directly into the suture anchor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various devices, including sutures alone, screws, staples, wedges, and plugs have been used in the prior art to secure soft tissue to bone.
Recently, various types of threaded suture anchors have been developed for this purpose. Some threaded suture anchors are designed to be inserted into a pre-drilled hole. Other suture anchors are self-tapping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100 discloses a cylindrical threaded suture anchor. The suture anchor of the '100 patent includes a drill bit at a leading end for boring a hole in a bone, followed by a flight of threads spaced from the drill bit for securing the anchor into the hole created by the drill bit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,662 discloses a suture anchor having a flight of threads which extend to the tip of the anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,616 discloses a similar suture anchor having an axial opening for holding a knotted piece of suture.
All of the above-noted suture anchors include structure for attaching the suture to the anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100, for example, discloses and claims a press-fitted disc and knot structure which secures the suture to the anchor. In other suture anchors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,662, the suture is passed through an eyelet located on the proximal end of the anchor.
Problems can arise if the structure for attaching the suture fails, allowing the suture to become detached from the anchor. Also, the suture often is exposed to abrasion or cutting by sharp or rough areas along the walls of the bone canal into which the anchor is inserted.
Moreover, the eyelet or, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100, the axial opening for receiving the disc to which the suture is knotted, is formed as part of the drive head of the known suture anchors. Combining these two functions in one structure often tends to weaken the drive head.
In addition, various other modifications to the drive head often are employed in connection with suture attachment. For example, recessed grooves may be formed on opposite sides of the drive head to receive and protect the suture from abrasive areas of the suture anchor tunnel or to facilitate mating between the anchor to the driver. In such cases, the drive head often must be made of a larger diameter to recover the mechanical strength lost from the removal of material relating to the suture-attachment or suture-protection modifications.
Further, the prior art suture anchors having eyelets extending from the proximal ends require countersinking of the eyelet below the bone surface to avoid having the patient's tissue abrade against the exposed eyelet. As a result, suture attached to the eyelet is vulnerable to abrasion by the bony rim of the countersunk hole into which the suture anchor is installed. In addition, in biodegradable prior art devices, the eyelet can degrade rapidly, causing the suture to become detached from the anchor prematurely.
Insert-molding of suture is known and has been used, for example, in a device for hemostatic puncture closure developed by Kensey Nash Corporation. Known as the Angio-Seal.TM. and marketed by Sherwood Medical Company, the device has a strand of absorbable suture molded into an absorbable rod. The device is inserted into an artery and is used to anchor a collagen sponge against the arterial wall. To date, however, insert-molding has not been contemplated or employed for the purpose of attaching suture to a suture anchor.
Accordingly, a need exists for a threaded suture anchor to which suture is secured effectively so as to prevent detachment of the suture. In addition, a need exists for suture anchors having eyelets that will not abrade tissue and do not require countersinking.